ahora entiendo tu amor por ella
by Inu-Cat
Summary: ¿que arias si un dia pidieras un deseo y se hisiera realidad? ¿que arias si ese deseo te dejara con un dia para decirle a la persona que amas cuanto la quieres? ¿que arias si despues de eso....tu...lo olvidaras?


Bueno para empezar me presento soy inucat, esta historia no es mía es de una amiga que me pidió que la subiera por ella, la autora es por supuesto la gran **Azuka Malasas. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, inu cat se las recomienda. **

**Lo digo por ella inu y nadie mas de esta historia le pertenece aun que estamos trabajando en eso ( risa malvada) **

Capitulo 1. El hechizo

**-En el la época antigua-** Asia mucho calor y se disfrutaba de un buen día... todo es perfecto... el aire, el cielo, el cantar de los pájaros pero algo hace que cambie mi forma de pensar.

-Ahome....¿Por que tardaste tanto?- me pregunta muy molesto Inuyasha

-Lo siento, pero después de haber estudiado tanto para el examen... Me sentí cansada así que me fui a bañar... pero después me dio sueño y me dormí un ratito...-

-UN RATITO!!!??, dijiste que solo estarías por la mañana, pero mira, ya es de noche!!!-

-De verdad lo lamento...-

-a... vamonos de una vez-

Cuando salgo del pozo puedo sentirlo... es un fragmento

-Inuyasha... puedo sentir la presencia de un fragmento de shicon...-

Inuyasha se detiene y regresa a mi lado... como tratando de protegerme... (Azuka: que lindo!!!)

-¿Quien esta allí?- pregunta Inu

-Entréguenme el fragmento que posen...- contesta una voz desde adentro del bosque

-Feh, Eso jamás- le responde Inu

-Sacerdotisa... tu lo tienes... entrégamelo, si no es que quieres que los mate...- repite la voz

-Ya te dije que jamás, así que si quieres pelear...- pero Inu no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la voz por fin monstruo su rostro

-Es solo una ancianita- dijo yo

-Entréguenmelo...-vuelve a decir la anciana

-Yo no voy a pelear con un ser tan débil, así que mejor largase anciana... ya que si no lo hace... le quitare el fragmento que trae- le dice Inu

-Talvez tenga la apariencia de un ser débil... pero puedo hacer que cambien de opinión...- después de decir esto la anciana comenzó a rezar diciendo una palabras muy extrañas.

-Pero que hace?- pregunto Inu.

-Y que tal si nos esta haciendo brujería...- le contesto

-Ja, como puedes creer en esas cosas Ahome-

-Pero, si no es eso... entonces que puede ser?-

-No lo se...-

Pero un grito que dio la anciana nos saco de nuestra platica.

-AA!!!!!, que seguía... ya lo olvide era Shuru o Mojuru...?- Se pregunta a si misma la anciana.

-Que!!!???- dije con una gotita en su cabeza- Por lo visto tenias razón Inuyasha-

-a... creo que era Shuru...-Se contesta la anciana sin tomar atención a lo que dije

-Valla... si nos hace algo que no era será su culpa...- le digo

-A... que tonterías!!!, vamonos ya Ahome- me dice Inu

-A... esta bien-

-No, esperen todavía no termino mi conjuro!!!- nos grita la anciana

Pero Inuyasha y yo ya nos aviamos ido sin hacerle el menor caso...

-Maldición, me las pagaran jovencitos impertinentes, como se atreven a tratar a una dama como yo!!!-

**Ya cuando llegamos con Sango y Miroku**

-Esta cena esta deliciosa- me dice Inu

-Si, es verdad señorita Ahome- me repite Miroku

-Ay chicos, muchas gracias...- les contesto poniéndome un poco roja

-Bueno, yo ya termine, así que me iré a dormir-nos dice Sango

-Yo también me voy a dormir- dice Shipo siguiendo a Sango

-A, olvide mi mochila aun lado del árbol sagrado, ahora vengo- les advierto a Miroku y Inu

-Espera Ahome ya esta muy oscuro, yo te acompañare- me dice Inu alcanzándome

-Gracias Inuyasha, oye ahora que lo recuerdo, tu crees que deber dad nos valla a hacer algo la ancianita?-

-Feh, como crees además recuerda que ni siquiera sabia el hechizo, si es que nos iba a hacer, algo, como lo olvido talvez no pase nada...-

-Si, tienes razón-

**Ya por la mañana siguiente**

Yo y Sango nos encontrábamos haciendo el almuerzo

-A... ya tengo mucha hambre...- dijo Inuyasha acercándose

-Si, ya solo falta que hierba bien-le contesto

Cuando de repente un remolino se acerca...

-A..., ese Lobo Pulgoso...- dice Inu molesto

-Muy buenos días mi querida Ahome –me dice Kouga poniendo sus manos con las mias

-Buenos, Días...-le contesto

-Y ahora, que quieres?- le dice Inu separando nuestras manos

-Solo vine a saludar a mi linda esposa... y ahora que lo hice me boy... pero recuerda... yo matare a Naraku- le contesta Kouga alejándose rápidamente haciendo que mucho polvo se levante...- Nos vemos mi dulce Ahome-

Luego pasan corriendo sus dos hombres (que no se como se llamen) tratando de alcanzar a Kouga

-Kouga!!! Esperanos!!!- grito uno de ellos

-Adiós señora Ahome!!!- dijo otro

-Cof, Cof, adios...- conteste

-Arr... ese Lobo Pulgoso, me las pagara...- dijo molesto Inuyasha

Yo pongo mis manos en mi falda y comienzo a sacudirme el uniforme...

-A... es pero que no le aya caído a la comí...- pero un grito hace que no termine de hablar...

-AAA!!!!... QUE TE PASA!!!- me grita Inu un poco rojo

-e...? que pasa?, que no dijiste que tenias mucha hambre... si no que comerás?- le contesto

-No...no...no es eso... es que...- Inu baja la mirada y se pone mas rojo

-E...?que pasa?-

-Bueno, cuando tu...-

-¿Que?-

-Tus... piernas... no las toques...-

-que? por que? Hacer esto?-digo y buelbo a poner las manos denuedo en la falda (ósea volviéndose a tocar las piernas)

Pero Inuyasha solo se puso mas rojo

-Que pasa Inuyasha?- le pregunto Miroku

-Que tiene de malo que Ahome se toque las piernas?-le pregunta Sango

-Es que... yo... lo siento...-les dice Inu sin mirarlos a los ojos

-QUE?????-le dicen todos excepto yo que estaba toda roja

-Y si ago esto?- le pregunto y pongo mis manos en las mejillas y las comienzo a jalarlas

-Auch, deja de hacer eso...- me dice Inu sobandose las mejillas

-Pero...por que?- le dice Sango

-No lose, pero todo debe ser culpa tuya Ahome...-

-Que? Y por que mi culpa?-

-Claro que si, ya que yo no recuerdo haber echo algo-

-Pero yo tampoco hice nada!!!-

-Además, yo por que lo aria, sentir lo que sientes tu, que tontería!!!- dijo Inu pero el mismo sabia que mentía...

-Inuyasha...ABAJO!!!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-pero esta vez no solo Inuyasha grito sino que yo también.

-Auch... que doloroso...-digo robándome

-Ja, eso quiere decir que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo siento, genial así ya no podrás decirme abajo!!!-me dice Inuyasha muy confiado

-Mi querido Inuyasha, creo que no deberías estar tan contento...-le dice Miroku

-Que?, y por que no?- le dice Inu

-Cuando te encuentres peliando con monstruos, y si ellos llegaran a lastimarte la señorita Ahome también sentiría ese dolor...

-tienes razón...- le dice Inuyasha cambiando su expresión de muy confiado a una seriedad

-Y ahora que aremos?- les pregunta Sango

-A... no puede ser... pobrecita de Ahome...- dice Shipo

-Por lo pronto vallamos con Kaede, talvez ella sepa que hacer...- nos recomendó Miroku

Todos se levantan y se dirigen asía la cabaña de Kaede

-Pero... -dije que dándome atrás...

-Que pasa Ahome?-me pregunta Inuyasha

-Es que va haber muchas complicaciones-´

-Así... como cuales?-

-Pues... como cuando me bañe o para cuando me este cambiando...- le dice Ahome poniéndose roja...

-a...- y Inu también le respondió poniéndose también rojo

-AAA!!!, NO ESO NO NOS PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!!!- me dije a mi misma amarrándome la cabeza-Vamos ya con la anciana Kaede para que nos ayude de una vez!!!-

-a... si...- dijo Inu con una gotita en la cabeza-Pero Ahome que pasara con la comida?-

-Ahora no hay tiempo para comida!!!-

-A... y yo que tenia hambre...-

(HELLOITO!!! Espero que aya sido de su agrado, si no les pareció muy bueno, en los próximos capítulos ira mejorando OK? Espero que me manden reviews y me den sus comentarios o criticas, estaré muy agradecida o si quieren charlar sobre la PERRA DE KIKIO escríbanme a mi bye )


End file.
